The Crystal Snowflake Necklace
by Moonlight Dreamer
Summary: She has half of the puzzle and now it's a race for the rest. Serina enlists the aid of the crew of the Outlaw Star. Probably should be a high PG13, but it's rated R just to be safe.


****

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star does not belong to me.

****

The Crystal Snowflake Necklace

****

Hi I'm Serina Doyel, and I'm being chased by the pirates. And I live on the North Quadrant Section 9. I am very rich; the reason why I'm so rich is because I'm the only female on this planet that can play baseball. I also am a waitress in a restaurant. The restaurant is very popular to all of the space outlaws. I have a classic 1986 blood red with flames running down the front of the sports car and down the sides of the doors. 

A long time ago I was given a piece of a puzzle, half of a pink diamond; the only one of its kind. Well kind of, the other half is on a freezing planet. The diamond is shaped like a snowflake. This diamond goes to a calatice ship of the pirates, but you see they don't have it; some guy named Gene Starwind has it. Or at least that is what I've been told. 

I'm in search of someone to take me to this planet. I was working at the restaurant, when none other than Gene Starwind comes walking in and goes to the bar. I did my duty like usually and ask him if there something I can get him something. He gets a bottle of our best liquor and I say it's on me. He's fine by that, "What's the catch?"

"You are Gene Starwind, aren't you?"

"Yes, but what's the catch?"

"Catch, what catch?"

"When someone offers something to me for free there's always a catch. So what is it?"

"Fine, you caught me. I need someone to take me to this planet in Section 39 - the cold section. And help me get the last piece of a puzzle."

"A puzzle?"

"Hey, a puzzle. Come with me and I'll show you the piece I have." He gets up slowly and nods to me. So I lead the way to my "office" - the bathroom. His eyebrow rises when he sees the sign on the door. I don't know what he was thinking but then we entered. I locked the door. He smiled. I turn to him in this tight space and pull out of my blouse the half of the puzzle I have. When he saw it his eyes grew the size of his fists. 

"What's that?"

"Half of the puzzle. Will you help me?"

"I don't do things for free, you know."

"I know, that's why I am willing to pay you 1200 Wang, 600 when we leave and 600 when we get it."

"What!!"

"That's right. My name is Alina Peacekraft." I lied.

"I'll have to check with my crew first." He said and unlocked the door and left. 

"Don't you want my number?"

"I guess!"

"Its 565-9087." I smiled. He smiled. And he leaves.

"Serina!!!" My boss yells at me. "Get back to work!!"

"I quit." I reply as calm as I can.

"You don't quit, unless I say!"

"Well in that case I'll see you." I tossed my apron on top of the stove and walked out. The stove caught on fire. When I exited I began to laugh with enjoyment.

I unlocked my apartment door and walked in. I smelled a strange smell with in the air. It was thick, and stunk like dirty gym socks and raw fish. I lifted my tiny skirt up on the left side and in one quick motion I pulled my Caster and a Caster shell, and I loaded my Caster. Once I pulled it out I was jumped from behind. "You know we're after the diamond. So hand over what you have." I felt a hand running up my right leg and then my other Caster was revealed. "What, don't think I wouldn't know about this one." The male voice whispered.

"Well I wasn't expecting this, and maybe you weren't expecting this." I grinned. As I was saying this I twisted my wrist around so it fit under my arm and I pulled the trigger. I heard a loud scream, which sounded like a girl. 

I hit my target, well kind of, I hit his eye. Blood was rolling slowly down his face. I grabbed my other Caster, and my cell phone, not forgetting my safe. My safe is full of my most valuable and prize possessions, my money and my caster shells (the rare ones), and let's not forget my light shield gloves and ankle bands. I ran out of my front door and ran to my car. I quickly slid over the hood to the driver side of my car and jumped in and turned the car on and drove off. I looked at my rear view mirror and saw the guy was running after me now. I grinned and kept driving. 

The first place I went to was the gun shop. "Hey Chris."

"Hey, Serina. What can I do ya?"

"Oh, I need all the caster shells you can give me."

"OK. Are you at war or something?"

"Well you could say that. I'm also hoping that I'm going on a trip."

"What kind of a trip?" He bent down and pulled out the last box of casters.

"Well I can't really say. I don't know yet. I've got more places to stop, so can you tell me how much this all is."

"Sure, that'll be about 150 Wang."

"OK. Here you go." I turn and began to walk out with the 30 carts of caster shells.

"Hey where else do you have to stop?"

"I have to stop and get some clothes."

"Oh. What kind?"

"Dresses."

"That's the first."

I stopped and turned toward him, I was almost out the door. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you never wear dresses unless you go to work. Hey do you think you can stop back in before you go?"

"NO!!" I turn and stomp my way out the door. I walk over to my car and stuff the cases in the trunk and the back seat. Now time for the clothes, and the suitcases; I thought.

"Wow Serina. What are you doing here?" asked Jessy, my other friend. 

"I'm here to get some stuff, so don't bother on helping." I began to walk about. I find a beautiful short black dress that glittered like the moonlight. I picked it up and a battle dress - outfit, and a pair of black leather pants and a black t-shirt, I went to the dressing room with this stuff and when I saw myself in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself. I had on the black glittery dress, my dark jet black eyes where shining the stars, and my dark brown hair was up in a ponytail, for once I actually looked like a lady, not a male, or a women who is trying to get some. I put on my regular skirt and shirt. My shirt was a tie top. I walked out of the dressing room and picked up about ten dark brown leather suitcases. And I walked up to the front to pay for this all. 

Jessy looked at me. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I just need something new that's all."

"Well if your trying to get a guy you might want to undo that ponytail of yours. Let your hair hang down for once, you might get some man's attention."

"Oh please don't. Just ring it all up."

"Fine, that'll be about 60 Wang." I handed her the money and walked out to my car in the lot. 

I dropped off my stuff and then dialed the number for Starwind and Hawking Enterprise. "Hello, Starwind and Hawking Enterprise, this is Jim, how can I help you?"

"Yeah is Gene there?"

"No, sorry. Wait he just walked in." Jim turned to Gene, "Hey Gene there's a girl on the phone and she wants to talk to you."

"What!! Hand it over." Gene yelled with excitement. "Hello."

"Hi Gene. This is Alina. I was wondering if you would like to talk about my proposition over dinner, I'll buy."

"Dinner? Sure."

"You'll can bring along your crew."

"Ok."

"Meet me at the Bingo Din at, oh lets say around 7. Is that ok?"

"Sure that fine. Seven, right. We'll be there"

"Yeah, seven. So I'll see you there?"

"Yes, you'll see me and the crew there."

"Ok, then bye."  


"Ok, bye." We hung up.

****

7 o'clock

I arrived at the Bingo Din five minutes before seven to get a table for the four of us. They shortly arrived. I was in my new black dress that glittered like the moonlight and I also let my hair flow down. I stood when I saw them walk in. Apparently Gene didn't even recognize me until I yelled, "Gene over here!" He turned and saw me standing, he look astonished. He and his crew came over. Along with the waiter. Who set down the menus. 

"You look dazzling." Why did he have to say that, I thought. 

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I know if I want to get what I want I'll have to work for that. Oh, do I hate working for things I want. " Please sit, and order anything you want." I smiled, and winked at him.

He took a gulp, and smiled back, after sitting down he introduced me to his crew. "This little boy here is Jim, and this young lady is Melfina. You guys this is Alina Peacekraft." 

"Hello nice to meet you two. Did Gene tell you about my proposal?"

Jim replayed, "No Gene didn't. Gene what is that proposal?"

"Uh oops, I knew I forgot something. Would you excuse us for a minute." And with that Gene grabbed Jim's jacket and pulled him down under the table and whispered, "This girl needs someone to take her to Section 39, and help her get a piece of a puzzle. She's willing to pay 1200 Wang!! Jim this is a big break. 600 now and 600 when we get the other piece. And plus this is good for me too."

"1200 Wang. That's a lot Gene, but why is this good for you?"

"She's a total babe what else can I ask for."

"Gene!!"

"Ok ok but this will help us pay off some of our debts."

"Now that's talking"

"So what do you say?"

"Sure why not we need the money any way." 

Gene jumped up and said, "We've talked this over and decided that we will take you to this planet." He smiled and winked at me. 

"Good, now lets order."

After dinner I asked, "What time shall we be leaving? The sooner the better."

"I guess we could leave now." Gene looked at Jim and Melfina. They nodded. 

"Good I'll be at your deck in less than a half an hour." I turned and walked to my car and drove off. I pulled into a car dealer right across my bank that has my account. Oh I hate to get rid of this car but I have too. I walked over to this old fat guy who I'm guessing was the owner of this dump.

"Hey sugar how can I help you?"

"Uh you can help me by not calling me sugar and by telling me how much you can pay me for my car."

"Sorry doll face, but I can give you only 70 Wang for that car."

I took a step close to him, too close for my liking. I pulled a knife from my purse and put it to his gut and whispered, "Now listen to me old man give me the price I want and I'll let you live. If you don't I'll just push this knife far into your gut and twist, that way you'll die a slow and painful death." I smiled. "Now, the price I want is 1300 Wang."

"I like women who are forceful, but I can't pay that much."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear." I kept my voice to a whisper. I pressed the knife into his large stomach. He made a slit yep; I figured it was for the pain. "Now pay me the price I want or die!!" 

"Ok ok ok already, I'll pay you 1300 Wang just don't kill me."

I backed away and put the knife back in my purse, just as he was handing my money. I smiled and said my thanks and ran across the road to the bank with my stuff in a cart. And I walked in the bank the guards gave me a look of death mixed with the look of interest. I wanted to slit their throats but I had to seem like a helpless young and rich woman. I walked over to the register the one a guy was working at and said, "I would like to get all the money out of my savings account please. Oh yeah my name is Serina Doyel."

"All right. You have over 9000 Wang. I'm sorry but I can't give you all that in one taking." The man behind the counter said.

"Listen I'm moving and I need that all so please give it to me."

"Ok but you owe me one Serina."

"How about a kiss instead." 

He looked at me with a shock. "What?" As he handed me all my money.

"Thanks," I said and blow a kiss at him. He acted as if he caught it with in his hand. 

When I got out of there I called a taxi.

It took about five minuets for the taxi to arrive, but when it did I was extremely please. When I jumped in the first words out of my mouth was, "Starwind and Hawking enterprise. And step on it." I then looked in the front seat to find the man that attacked that afternoon, I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my face, and recognize me. Boy was I lucky he didn't even notice when he pulled up to the front he looked behind and said, "That'll be 10 bucks. Are you all right there Miss?"

I nodded and handed him the 10. And jumped out and grabbed my stuff and ran inside to the building and that's the first time I looked up for the past 15 minuets. I couldn't believe what I say out the window. The Clatice ship the one that belongs to the pirates I just couldn't believe my eyes. And then I heard a male voice, "it's a beauty isn't it."

"Ya it is." I took a look around but say nobody. Then I felt arms around me, I recognized the clothes Gene. I sigh of relief. I turned carefully around so not to hurt him. I was right it was Gene, I put my hands on his shoulders, and leaned up against him tipped my head slightly so I my lips could touch his, for a quick kiss. When my lips touched him he just pulled me even closer and tighter, and the kiss his lower lip was under mine and his upper lip was above my lower lip he begin to nipple at it. I wanted to put my hands around his neck and choke him but I seemed to have been enjoying this moment and I didn't want to give away my cover. All of a sudden there was a robotic voice "Gene, Gene, Gene, the ship is ready to depart now. Gene!!"

Gene moved his lips away from mine and looked over to a pink can with 2 eyes and replied, "What, do you want Gilliam you ruined a perfect moment!" Gene looked down at me. I was beginning to get very aggravated at him, and the can. But then Gene whispered something to me, which made me smile, "We can continue this later with out any distractions I promise."

Gene removed his right hand from my waist and pulled out his Caster, and pointed it at Gilliam. "Now go away or I'll blast you." He growled. I jumped, but still I kept quiet. 

"Gene you shouldn't pull that out in front of the young lady you've probably scared her." Gene looked down and back at the can. 

I slowly lifted my right hand from his shoulder and put it on his arm and pressed it down and smiled. And said, "Gilliam's right you did scare me. But I can see you're mad. But please put the Caster away." He surprisingly did as I asked. 

"Ok Gilliam we'll be out in a minuet so be ready." Gilliam left us alone. "Now where were we?" I smiled and pushed away.

"I said I wanted to get there as soon as possible remember. Why don't you help me take my luggage to the ship and then we'll see." I winked at him. He raised a brow and nodded in agreement.

I was on the ship I couldn't believe it. Gene led me to my small compartment as a room, but it was bigger than that bathroom and more room to move around. He put down my luggage and took the ones I was holding and also put them down he then moved over towards me and put his hands back around my waist, I smiled, and said, "Now what do you have planed?"

He smiled and said, "Do you want to find out?"

"What do you think?" Gene leaned over me and shut the door and locked it, he turned back at me and smiled. The ship shuttered as it took off I fell into him and we fell on the floor with me on top. 

After 15minuets we heard, "Gene you need to come down here and now!!" It came from an intercom, Gene got up and grabbed his shirt and coat and smiled at me.

"Now what you're leaving me, right when we were beginning to have fun." I smiled as I said it. I stood up. Thank god I took off that leg gun holder with my Caster. That was close. I never thought I would have such fun. I got up and followed him down to the cockpit. Jim was waiting.

"What's wrong?" Gene asked Jim.

"Right after we left the station we went into hyperspace. And now we're almost half way there, and we receive this message for Serina Doyel. When we received the message for her we broke out of hyperspace. Do you who she is Alina?" Gene and Jim look at me.

A screen appeared. And the man that I had shoot his eye was on it, "Ah Serina now we have found you. And I see that you were trying to escape us? HA ha you should know by now that it is impossible to hide from me for long!! Now hand over the crystal or else suffer the ultimate death, you also know that you have put these others in this also, but hey I guess I can get two bird with on stone."

"I will never hand over the crystal to you after what you did to my family long ago!!" I gritted my teeth, and jumped into the pilots seat and got out the grappler arms, and started to attack.

"Have it your way Serina." He said sadly. 

He began to blast the ship with two bombs. I hacked into the ships system and dogged the bombs with in seconds. Gene Started at me angrily. I turned to him and said, "Hee (nervously) I guess I lied to you. Please forgive me Gene. (I turn back to the controls) I was going to tell you I swear. I thought if you knew that the Pirates were after me you wouldn't help me. This guy killed my parents and brothers in space we were going to hide the crystal but they found us, the crystal was already broken in half and my mom gave me one half and said, "Serina leave now in this pod and live, if the pirates shall find you swallow the crystal and say you don't have it. DO Not I repeat Do NOT let them have it. Your brothers and I shall be in another pod shortly. Stop them at all cost from getting this crystal if you get old enough." And with that she threw me in the pod and I went drifting into space for 3 years. I had just enough food to last 2. But I still survived, and now I have to stop them at all costs, if you want you may kill me I am not afraid of death, let alone you." I smiled.

"You're right I would have never took the job. But I guess its too late now to change my mind. Everyone get into your places!!" Gene ordered. In no time at all everyone was in their places except Gene. I was in his spot. He just watched me in amazement as I easily killed this guy and destroyed a part of his ship his buddies were just the same. I finished with only one scratch. Gene then pushed me out of his seat and said, "Now lets get some extra supplies." 

"Excuse me! Why did you push me push me out?"

"Um, sorry Serina, I guess I thought you where someone you're not." And with that I slipped his caster out of it's place and a caster shell, and pointed it at his head.

"I know I tricked you at first but it makes no difference on who I am because I will always me be. I just changed my name and hide my gear from you that's all but I still acted like myself!! Shall I pull the trigger?" I yelled in anger.

"I know you won't." He said calmly.

"Why is that?" I snapped.

"Because you love me."

"So that still doesn't mean that I won't!" I yelled with a slight tear in my eye. "You lie any way and I will kill you. I swear I will!!"

"You won't." And with that he slides a hand underneath my wrist and grabbed it tight, I all most want to let go but I still kept my grip. Now he twisted my wrist, I had no choice but to let go. But I didn't I twisted my own wrist in the opposite direction but that didn't work my wrists are just too dinky. I gave up and let go. Once I did he twirled me around and made me fall on his lab. He pressed his lips to mine. I then bit his lower lip. He put his other arm around my waist. I tried to kick him. He was ready for that cause he let go of my wrist and put his hand on my legs and slide them behind his back, and leaned against them. I started to scratch at his face. He then moved the hand that he moved my legs with gripping both my wrists and he put them behind me and began to hold them in place with the hand he had back there. He began to stroke my face and playing with my hair. I struggled to get free, but my own body stopped moving I was frozen in this position. Jim and Melfina and left the room, and the groaned in discus. He stared to move his free hand down the side of my body, I shivered. He then slowly moved his face away from mind. He had a smile from ear to ear. He then said, "Now is that better." 

My face was full of anger and confusion. "Why in the hell did you do that?"

"Because I thought you would feel better, but I guess I'll have to try harder."

"Oh no you don't!!" I begin to fight again to get free. He let me go. I got up and ran to my compartment. And locked the door, and changed into a different outfit, the black leather pants and back t-shirt. I grabbed the black belt, which I could hold both of my Casters and about 40 Caster shells. I also grabbed my black band that went around my arm that holds my knife. I unlocked the door and walked out. Melfina was in front of it. She looked at me with eyes wide. "What is it?" I growled. I made jump I felt sorry. "I'm sorry Melfina. But what do you want?" I said nicer this time.

"Gene wants to talk to you. By the way you look like your ready to kill someone."

"Thanks Mel." I turned to the direction to the cockpit and stomped in. Gene looked up at me. 

"Damn girl." He said. Me wearing Black leather pants, black t-shirt, with my pail skin, and jet black eyes, and my mid cut dark brown hair. I figured he'd call me a vampire or something. But no! 

"What do you want?" I questioned angrily.

"I wanted to apologize."

"That's nice. Any thing else?"

"Yeah, you looked extremely sexy in that black dress." I slapped him hard across the face, my figures had gone numb and his mace had a huge red mark on it. "Feel better?" he asked rubbing his face.

"No!! But what would make me feel even better would be having your head on a platter!" I snapped.

"Well I'm sorry, but we can't have that." He smiled and pulled out a piece of rope, and walked up to me slowly. I quickly pulled my knife out and slice the rope in half. He then smacked my hand so that my knife would go flying but as I saw Gene's reaction to move, so I jumped down on the floor and slipped my right foot behind his knee, and put away the knife at the same time. When I had my foot in the place I wanted I pulled forward and he went falling down to the ground. I jumped in the air and grabbed his Caster and loaded it and pointed it right between his eyes. I landed on his stomach, he yelled in pain. 

"I love the sound of pain. Don't you Gene?" 

"Not really." He sounded nervous. 

Then Gilliam announced, " We are nearing Section 39. And please don't fight any more, I don't want this ship to be trashed up by you two." 

I got up off of Gene and tossed him back his Caster but took his Caster shell. Gene got up and but his Caster away. I began to walk off, but Gene grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him and dipped me back and began to kiss me, over and over again. I lifted my right leg as to kick him in the head. I had a perfect shot. Score!! "I just want my caster shell," he told me.

"Then why in the hell did you keep kissing me for?"

"It was a my way of saying sorry." I shot him an evil look and he shut up. "And a way to distract you so I can get my caster shell back."

"Gene, get a life!!" I snapped. As I said that Jim and Melfina begin to walk in. 

They took their places and said, "Would you two please take a seat. We have to ask if we can land and Alina I mean Serina do not take Gene's place."

"Oh I hate being ordered around." I replied.

"I agree." Gene agreed. "If you want Serina you can sit on my lap."

"I'd rather sit on hot lava." 

"I'll take that as a no." I nodded.

"Want do you want?" A young man appeared on a screen, he was dressed in a blue overall suit. Long sleeve and long pants with a blue cap on that read Snow Star.

Gene replied, "We need to land. We have some business on your planet." 

"What is you business?" the boy questioned.

"We're in search of a crystal." 

"A crystal?" The man seemed interested now.

"Yeah, a crystal. My friend here Serina needs it. It used to be her mom's and now she wants it back."

"Serina who is she?" Gene pulled me up out of my seat and up to the screen. My eyes where full of frustration. My face seemed to have a surprise expression on my face. Cause he then said, "What a chic where'd you pull her from? Cause she seems my type."

"I am no ones type!!" I shouted.

"Oh and she has a lovely voice."

"Can we land?' Gene asked.

"Oh sure, as long as I can kiss her when you land."

"Sure be my guess. I don't care."

"Gene you wouldn't!?!" I asked astonishly. The screen disappeared.

"Sure why not you seem to hate me." 

"Gene I not your doll, that you can let anyone kiss!!"

"Well you are now, anyway you're my client. I can do as I please for now."

"Oh is that what you think!" I then twirled into him and with my free hand I began to stroke his face, "I do as I please and what ever I feel like doing. That's why I'm an outlaw like your self, Gene." I leaned in kissed him on the lips I slowly began to nibble his lower lip. He was groaning. I moved away and asked, "What's the matter?"   


"I've never been kissed like that before. I always have done that."

"Well do you like it?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, I love it just as I love you."

"You love me, or are you just saying that?" I questioned.

"I really do love you, Serina. Even though you did lie to me, I still do. And if your mad at me for telling you that then I'm sorry but you will never stop that."

"I um…(pause for a while) love you too Gene. And I'm not just say that." I put my lips back to his, and he very quickly but his arms around my waist (unexpectedly) and pulled me close, pressure was applied on by back I felt his right hand slowly rise up my body and began to remove my hair from my face. Gene move his lips and began to kiss my on my cheek and he slowly moved them down on my neck and put his right hand back on my back and applied pressure with is once more he then moved his other hand and moved my shirt and bra strap from my shoulder and began to move his lips on it and he began to kiss me there. I shivered. This has never happened to me before. But I began to lick and nipple on his ear. His left hand began to move down my body to my front, he slowly slide his hand on my stomach and down my pants. My eyes grew wide; I wasn't ready to go that far! I opened my mouth and whispered in his ear, "Gene please don't, I'm not ready to go that far."

He stopped kissing my shoulder and removed his hands and whispered back in my ear, "I'm sorry, I'll stop." 

"You two need to stop if we're going to land." Jim, Melfina, and Gilliam chimed. 

Gene moved his head away from my ear and replied, "Sorry, go ahead and began the landing process." 

"With Serina on your lap?" Jim asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Won't you?"

"As long as you hold on to me." I replied with a smile. 

We began to land. When we landed Gene asked me, "Are you ok Serina?" 

I kissed him on the forehead and replied, "I'm fine." I got up and looked at the door and then at them and said, "If you all have changed your mind in helping me out that if fine, but if you still plan to help me I must warn you that this will be very hard and extremely dangerous."

"We will still help right guys?" Gene replied with a hint of encouragement in his voice.

"Yeah I guess, but what about our money?" Jim had replied but just as suspected Gene whacked him on the back of the head.

"Gene that was unnecessary. I do owe you a lot of money for taking me to my destination. It was 600 Wang now right?" I told and asked Gene.

"Serina, please don't get into this now. Any way I owe Jim this for spying on us at the beginning."

"What he was spying on us!" I said shocked. "Allow me to get him back." I smiled, pulled out one of my casters and got ready to shot Jim. "How much did you see?" I demanded. Gene just stood behind me smiling. 

"He saw everything." Gene replied, and then walked up behind me and put his arms around me, and forcing my arm that had my caster down to my side. I sighed and reluctantly I put away my caster. Gene and Jim both smiled. Gene put his lips to my cheek and gave me a quick but soothing kiss. 

"Oh come on you two, we have something do look for remember. And Gene don't forget those depts. We owe to Fred Low." 

"Don't remind me Jim."

"You guys owe money to Fred Low? I work for him."

"You worked for Fred?"

"Yeah, I'm a star baseball player. He gave me the job. At first he thought I was a man, till he met me at the restaurant that I worked at."

"You play baseball? But I thought that was a man sport." Gene said.

"Well actually it is Gene, softball is a woman sport." Jim told him.

"As I said, Fred thought I was a man. And I was his teams star player. But I must say that I really hated to be on his team the pig."

"Why do you call him a pig?" Melfina asked.

"The reason I call him a pig is because every time I leave the stadium from practice and a game, he's waiting out side for me. And when I pass him he just has to slap my butt. Finally I got the nerve to actually pull one of my casters on him, after that he had metal detectors put up." I answered her question with fury in my voice.

"Oh." She sounded unsure of herself now.

"Well let's go and get this over with." I said to change the subject.

"Well let's go!" Gene replied with excitement and adventure in his voice. We all began to walk slowly to the door. I decided to take one case of caster shells and some money. When we exited the ship non other than the young boy from the screen was waiting for us. But mostly for that kiss. Gene told him, he could get from me. But when I saw him I was wanting to runaway. Gene saw my face and put his arm around me. I smiled, with pleasure. I just love the way Gene touches me, he's so sweet and gentle, but then forceful in a way. 

The boy looked at us he asked, "Hey baby, where's my kiss?"

"You ain't getting a kiss from my girl." Gene told him. I couldn't help but leaning up to him and kiss him on the cheek, as I did so I put my left hand on his chest. I felt his heart beat. It was beating rapidly. I smiled though. 

The young man turned to us as we walked by, "She was suppose to give me a kiss! A kiss from her was suppose to be my payment for letting you land man. I think now I should be able to sleep with her!" He smirked.

I turned my head and removed my hand from Gene's chest and pulled out my caster. I just had to point it at him he really pissed me off. I snapped, "I will not kiss you let alone sleep with you!! I would rather be with my outlaw then a poor weakling like you!" I smiled, "And would you like to die at an early age or die an old man?"

The man raised his hands and replied, "I'd rather die an old man." He took a gulp.

"Good thinking." I put away the caster. 

"Serina, I don't think you wanted to do that."

"Why?"

"Take a look ahead of us." I look dead ahead and see over 5 police officers.

"Gulp! Lets get out of here!!!" I break out into a dead run. Gene, Jim, and Melfina joined me. I pulled out both my casters and began to shot at the police. They began to run away from me. I put one caster way and grabbed a tiny explosion devise, I then through it at them. They saw it and jumped out of the way. I signaled to Gene and the others to follow me. We ran in to the explosion right when it exploded, we walked out of there like nothing had happened. Because the explosion devise was actually an illusion devise, so it looked like a real fiery explosion. We escaped in seconds.

"What was that?" Gene asked.

"That was an illusion devise, that was programmed to look like a fiery explosion." I replied.

"Do you have any more? Cause I have a gut feeling we might need them." Jim looked at Gene and then me.

"Um I think so" 

We started to walk when Melfina said, "It's so cold."

"Would you like to stop and get a coat Mel?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would. If that is ok with you guys." Melfina said.

"Sure, I guess. Just don't take too long I don't what those police to find us." Gene said with concern. Mel and I ran into a clothes shop, and in five minuets we walked back out with coats on. Mel in a fur, and I in a long black trench coat. "Black must be your color." Gene and Jim already had coats so they didn't have to worry about that. Gene had on his traditional coat and Jim his favorite dark brown leather jacket. 

I got on my cell phone and called up a hotel for about 4 rooms.

"Yes miss we have four rooms. But you might want to hurry."

"Oh don't worry sir we will." I turned off the phone and announced. "I have just called a hotel and reserved four rooms for us. But we'll have to hurry, to keep them." We began to run to the hotel. Snow flying around our feet as we ran. We found the place in minutes. We slowed down to a casual walk. As we walked in to the front desk we started to talk in a low whisper. A guard was standing near by. He might have gotten a message about us. But luckily our coats hide Gene's and my casters. 

"Gene we are going to have to disguise ourselves. In meaning change our names just for a small while." I told him.

"Ok, but what should our names be?"

"Good question. I'll go as Alina Peacekraft." I informed them.

"I'll go as Jesse." Gene informed us.

"Andrew Malone." Jim said.

"What?" Gene asked.

"Call me Andrew Malone. Andrew for short." Jim replied. 

"What about you Mel?" I asked her.

"Um I don't know. I can't decide."

"All you have to do is just pick a name it doesn't matter what it is just pick one."

"I've always liked the name Lenore." She finally said after a few moments of silence.

We walked up to the desk and announce who we were and that I had called just moments ago. "Ah yes I remember your voice mama. But I never got you name. May I ask what it is?"

"My name is Alina Peackraft. And this (pointing to Gene) is Jesse. This is (pointing to Jim) Andrew Malone. And this is (pointing to Melfina) Lenore."

"Please to meet all of you. Now here are your keys."

"Um excuse me but I said four rooms not three."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you said three. I gave the last room to an old man who said he was looking for someone named Serina Doyel. I think he's a bounty hunter or something. I feel sorry for that girl though. And …"

"Um sorry to interrupt but I would like those keys now. We're really tired." Gene interrupted.

"Oh yes, here you are. Good night. Call if you need anything. All you have to do is dial 5!" 

We began to walk away. I looked at the keys and our room numbers were 78, 79, and 80. We entered an elevator. "Ok now we have a problem. Melfina, do you want your own room? Cause I don't really want share a..." I began to say before rudely interrupted.

"Actually I would like to have my own room." She interrupted.

"And I'm not sharing a room with Gene that's for sure." Jim had said.

"Oh damn it. Why not Jim, I mean Andrew?" 

" I don't really want him to start kiss me and thinking I'm a girl that's why!" Jim shouted.

"Ok you just don't have to shout it. I guess I'll have to share a room with you Gene. But try anything I swear I'll kill you myself!!" I warned him.

"Don't worry I won't try anything. I promise." Gene assured me.

We walked to our rooms I handed Jim A.K.A. Andrew and Melfina A.K.A. Lenore their keys. They walked in there rooms happily and sleepily. I unlocked our room and began to walk in nonchalantly. Gene followed. When I saw the bed I was surprised that we got the deluxe room. Gene was quietly impressed also. "I'm going to go take a shower. And No spying!!" 

"I won't spy I promise." Gene sounded suspicious. I don't trust that much I said to myself I think I'll lock the door. If there is a lock. I prayed there was. 

My shower was somewhat peaceful, next to the fact I felt eyes floating upon me. As soon as I finished I quickly put on my under clothes. A sports bra and a pare of short, tight, boxers. Gene was already "asleep" I must say his pretend sleep did not work very well. I went on over and laid down next to him. I turned to face the wall away from him and closed my eyes. Just as I suspected, he came close to me and put his arms around me. But there's something he did not expect. When I went to bed I took a caster with me and hide it carefully as I went and I also hide it as carefully under the pillow. When he put his arms around me, I waited a few minuets to see if he tried to make another move. Just as I had predicted he did, kissing my cheek and moving down slowly, slower then before to my shoulder. He began to move my bra strap ever so carefully away, and that's when I quickly in one motion pulled out my caster and pointed it at his head. "I thought I warned you Gene?"

"I thought you were just joking. I guess you weren't joking."

"That's right Gene. In fact I rarely joke." Gene began to move away from me slowly. And after that he didn't bother me at all, till early morning. When he was defiantly asleep. He began to kiss me all over again. I went for my caster, but it wasn't there! I couldn't believe it. It was gone; I'm a light sleeper so how could it appear. I tried to check the floor. Aha I found it. Under the bed, well how do you like that. 

I began to hear something and I knew for a fact that it was not Gene. I shock him awake. "Quick grab your caster." I whispered.

"Why?" He sounded sleepy.

"I think that old guy knows we're here. Or at least me." And when he heard that he mumbled Déja Vu. "What's the matter Gene? Has this happened to you before?"

"Uh, yeah this has, but that was in the past so you don't really need to know about it." He grabbed his caster. And we walked over to the door. He on the left side, and I on the right. The hinges of the door were being unscrewed. Then all of a sudden the door came crashing in and smashed on the floor that made me jump. Gene looked at me and then at the dark figure who was entering through the doorway. Gene jumped behind him and smash him in the back with his elbow. The figure fell to the ground, which groaned in pain. Gene pounced him and flipped him over and gapped the shoulders of the man, and began to yell, "Who are you and who sent you? If you don't answer I'll have my lovely assistant here blow you sky high!"

"I, I was s—sent by someone, I can't say who."

"Damn you bastered. Serina shot him!!"

"Yes sir!"

"Wait, wait Kamio hired me he told me to find and kill Serina Doyel! And to bring her body to him."

"Why?" I yelled at him.

"I don't know!! I don't know."

"You're lying!" Gene snapped. 

I put the caster against the man's head, "Now tell us the truth! Or else I shoot your big head!"

"You better tell the truth, cause she ain't lying man.' Gene warned him. 

"Don't shot, don't shot!" The man said nervously.

"Give me a reason not too!!" I shouted. 

"H---e--- wants this diamond, it goes to a ship of theirs. That's all I know I swear."

"That's all you know." I removed my caster, "Gene you may let him leave now." I ordered Gene coldly. He knew I didn't want too. Gene did as I ordered. But as soon as the man began to leave I lifted my caster once more and shot the man that was to assassinate me. He fell with a huge thud. Someone or something came into the room. I reached up for the light switch. When the light came on we saw five huge robotic things. "I've got them!" I declared angrily. I jumped over the bed, while Gene ignored my wishes and shot one of those robotic monsters. (1down 4to go) I grabbed my belt and pulled out 3 more casters. I loaded my caster and watched carefully, "Gene get you're butt back here!" I yelled at him to come to me behind the bathroom door for safety. He jumped in next to me.

"Now what genies?" Gene snapped.

"Simple now _I_ will destroy each and everyone of them." I answered and then pinched his rear. Gene jumped from my unexpected action. I smiled wickedly. Gene just stared at me with I huge smile. I lifted up my loaded caster and took aim. Bang!! Yes, direct hit. (2down 3to go) The one I aimed at went down with a firery crash down to the floor. I wasted no time on loading my caster again. Ok three more this shouldn't be too hard. I did the same thing as before, but this time I aimed at the two that were standing next to each other. Shockingly the two I aimed at, got shocked down with an overload of energy. (4down 1to go) Now this is too easy. Reloaded and ready to go. When all of a sudden the thing started to shot at me. "Hey that's my job!" I yelled at it.

It replied, "Tisk tisk Serina, I thought you were smarter than this."

"What?" I asked in curiosity.

"Don't tell me you haven't got both sides of the crystal."

"Who wants to know?!?!" I demanded. 

"Well me of coarse." The thing replied. "Because I'm your father."

"No, you can't be. Because my father died a long long time ago." Tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Well I am and I want that crystal. Now hand it over!!"

'Ok lets say you are my dad, but why do you want it so badly?" 

"Simple, I became a pirate about the time your mother sent you away in that pod, and now we need that crystal to get back our calatice ship!"

"My father would have never become a pirate!!" One last tear fell as I shot the last robotic creature. No man was inside so it had to have been a robot with a controller elsewhere. Gene moved my arm down and wiped the tears from my face. 

"Its ok, I here for you Serina." He began to stroke my hair and pulled me close. In the time I used to destroy each robot, he got dressed. I bearded my face with in his shoulder. I moved my face away and said, "Don't listen to them their just trying to manipulate you."

"I know that, I'm not stupid!" I snapped. "But the name that man gave was Kamio. That's the name of my father."

"So you think he's alive, and that guy that was talking was him?"

"I'm not sure. But lets get the others and go find that piece of ruble and that other half of the crystal mine." I told him.

"Not like that, you're not." He began to laugh. I looked down at my self that my bra had been ripped so now Gene could see more. I began to blush. He then handed me my clothes, I quickly got dressed. In the exact same clothes I wore the day before.

"Ok now lets go." I began to walk quickly.

Gene grabbed my wrist and said, "What's the hurry?" He walked up close to me. And moved my hair out of my face, and leaned in close to my face with his, he began to kiss my lips. He began to nibble on my lower lip. Slowly move his hands around my body to my back, and began to pull me extremely close, and forced me to come even closer, so close that I began to hurt. He removed one hand from my back and began to move it ever so slowly up my body and when his hand reached my breasts he began to grip them so gently. I move my hands to his back and began to pull him close to me. He stopped nibbling on my lip and whispered, "If you want you may…" He let go of my breasts and grasped one of my hands and slid it down his pants. "Play with me." In side I wanted to do that and so much more. He moved his hand from my thigh up to my breasts once more. I slid my hand back out and undid his paints. His eyebrow rose. He got the idea I was thinking. Now we moved slowly to the bed and he lifted up the covers and pulled them above us. 

Less than an hour later, I sat up and almost wanted to scream. I forgot about the other half of the crystal. "What's the matter Serina?"

"The crystal! I think I have it all figured out." 

"What?"

"Ok." I turned to him. "We have to find the other half of the crystal and put them together. Hand them to Melfina, to wear, and that'll give your ship extra power and some more weapons. For an example a laser gun. I remember my brother talking about it." 

"What?!? That's amazing. But you just remembered. Were you at all enjoying what we were doing?"

"Yes, but something you did to me made me remember. What time is it? Holy crap it's 7:45. All ready. We have to go and get this other half before the Pirates find it."

"You're always trying to get the other piece even if we're having fun."

"Gene, please forgive me. But this has to be done. And then we can do this again but even harder." I smile and wink at him. His smiles an evil grin. He likes the idea I can tell. "Good now lets get dressed and get the others."

"Fine." He said sadly, but began to pounce me before I could even get up. I grunt. He seemed to like that.

Finally I got him into getting dressed and getting the others. We left the hotel and got breakfast. I walked over to a Snowmobile rent shop. And rented only 2. That's all I had enough money for. Gene and I on one snowmobile, while Jim and Melfina on the other. I pointed the way to where I believe my ship had crashed. 

"Are you sure the ship is over in this direction?" Gene yelled over the engine to me. 

"Yeah, at least I think it is!" I replied. I was holding on Gene's waist, when hit 50 below. We kept going anyway. "I feel as if someone is following us." I warned Gene.

"That's probably Jim and Melfina." Gene insured me. 

"No; I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Jim and Mel are over there, right across from us." I looked back and sure enough someone was fallowing us. Another of Kamio's henchmen. I removed one arm from around Gene, and pulled out one of my casters. 

"What are you doing?" Gene asked with concern.

"I'm going to stop this person from following us. That's what!" I leaned back twisted a half of a quarter turn so I could get a better look at my target. "Keep her steady Gene." I slowly but carefully aimed and pulled the trigger. The person swerved out of the way. Damn it! I reloaded and tried the caster 29. They didn't expect the 29. Captured and destroyed. I smiled, with satisfaction. I put the caster back, and my arm back around Gene.

"Serina."

"What?"

"We're almost out of gas!"

"Shit!!"

Just then Jim spotted something. "There's something just up ahead." Jim warned.

It didn't take us but a minute or two, to reach the ship. We stopped so I could check it out, Gene seemed nervous, and tried to argue with me. But I assured him that I'd be fine. 

I walked slowly, I put my gloved hands on the side of the ship and wiped away some snow, and rust. The section I wiped red, "31." My ship's number. "This is it guys!" They walked over to me; I began to walk round the ship to the other side where the door was. I wanted to see if the door was still in tacked, and if not for another way in. Luckily the door was still good, but badly damaged. I carefully climbed in. Jim hesitated to enter. "Come on it is safe to enter."

"I just don't like the way it's tilted."

"Oh well don't worry everything is fine. Trust me." Jim climbs in. Melfina is over to the right looking out the window and to the control deck. Gene is standing next to me. Jim goes over to Mel. 

"So where is this crystal suppose to be?" Gene asked. Jim nodes in agreement. 

"Good question. I think it may be over in that direction." I point toward the engines. Gene starts walking toward the engines. I follow. "It's almost like you know your way around here." I smiled

"Yeah I guess." Gene replied. "So where would it be back here?" He said loud enough so that Jim and Melfina could hear. Curiosity waved over my mind, but my expression stayed the same. He slowly came to me and put his arms around me, "now we're alone and maybe it'll stay that way for a while." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned his face toward mine and our lips touched. Our lips moved furiously, along with our hands. Just than we heard Melfina scream. "What the hell?" Gene stated. 

We looked toward them, just in time to see Jim close the door and to see some bullets hit the wall. I looked over toward to a window and saw 6 snowmobiles come fling over the hill with guns pointed at the ship, and some guy with a microphone. The guy I could not recognize. But he said, "Serina this is your father come out of the ship now!!" 

"What are you going to do?" Gene asked me.

"Ignore him." I answered.

"Serina what are we going to do?" Jim demanded.

"Ok, lets start running around and look for the other piece. Quickly."

"Serina, I already have the other piece!" My "dad" said.

I punched a window and it broke, my hand was scratched and bleeding. "If you have the other side then prove it!!" I yelled at him.

"I can't."

"Then you lie!" Gene, Melfina, and Jim were busy looking up and down, along with listening in on the conversation. 

"I am not lying to you my child!" He let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not you child!!" I snapped. Melfina jumps up and shrieks. I turn to her, "What is it Mel?" She couldn't speak, so I walked over toward her to see the most frightful sight I have ever seen. I skeleton with bits of flesh still attached, and light red hairs trailing out of the skull. It was in a closet. In its hand was the other half of the crystal. "Melfina its ok, you found my mom's body along with the other half of the crystal." I gently pull it loose from the grip of my mother's skeleton. I pull out the other half from my coat pocket and hook them together. 

"What was your mom's name?" Melfina asks.

"Her name was Alina Doyel."

"And now she's dead, I bet it's hard to see her body like this."

"Here Mel I want you to have this." 

Melfina hesitates for a few moments while men are trying to pound their way in, and Gene is shooting at them. Finally she accepts it. Once she slips it over her head and it's around her neck, a pinkish glow surrounds her. Gene and Jim stop doing what they were doing and turn to stare at her and me. "What the hell is going on?" Gene demanded.

"She was the one who was to receive the Snowflake Crystal. Now she can call upon the ship using her mind, and activate some extra weapons." 

"Oh, Ok. I don't get it." Gene informs me.

I turn back to Melfina, "Mel I want you to close your eyes and try to activate your ships main computer. And then tell it our coordinates." Melfina obeyed. Just as easy as putting the necklace on did she contact the main computer and gave it our coordinates. She kept her eyes closed the whole time. 

"They're breaking in!" Gene warned.

"Keep up the good work and keep trying, Ok Mel." I ran over to Gene's side and pulled out my Casters and began to shoot at them. By the time half of them were down the ship arrived right above us. It hooked the ship and pulled it up, in to the docking area. She opened her eyes just as the ship was docking and everyone went flying into each other. 

"What happened?" Jim asked Melfina.

"I don't know. Serina?" She answered.

"Simple you, Melfina have just contacted the ship and sent a message that said come help, we are in another ship and you need to dock it. So that is what it did. Now can we kick some butt or what?" I replied.

"Let's get out of here, I've had enough excitement for one day." Jim said. What a boring kid. I thought.

"Quick everyone to your post, Serina I'm letting you take the pilot seat, just this once. And Melfina try using some new stuff in the battle."

We all ran to our places, Gene stayed put, and took care of something mysterious. Melfina arrived with in seconds and I looked at the screen, it had changed. I picked a laser gun. I pushed a button that allowed me to see what was going on outside. A lock on helper showed up as I got ready to aim the laser gun and took aim at an edge of a car and fired the laser it hit its target and moved slowly upward cutting everything and destroying everything in its path. I quickly switched weapon to a most common one, an extra big caster, already loaded too. I carefully to great aim at the car that had the man that kept saying he was my dad, and fired. He surprisingly jumped out of the blast but he did get wounded. Gene walks in before I could shoot him once more. "Serina lets just go ok. Lets not kill him."

"Why should I not kill him?"

"You're going to regret it latter, and I kind of want to get out of here now. Cause the police are on their way and oh lets just get the hell out of here."

"Fine." I put the caster away and pull the ship away and we soar off back into space. "Happy?" 

"Yes. Now Serina lets go give you family a proper space burial." I stand and node in agreement, we all walk over to the ship. Serina would you like to press the button to release the ship back in space?"

"No." I turn and began to walk away. 

Melfina follows me. "What's the matter, Serina?"

"I can't stand to watch the ship and my family go off in space."

"Oh well I don't blame you for crying if you want to."

"No I don't want to cry and anyway I've cried all my tears a long time ago. And I don't have any more tears to cry." 

Gene walks up and looks at Melfina and she turns and runs away. He looks at me, and pulls me close, "Serina if you don't want to watch I don't blame you and if you want to cry please do, and don't hold it in." He said in concern.

"Gene I don't want to cry and I'm not holding in the tears, and your right I don't want to watch. So can I be left alone for a while?"

He moves away and the expression on his face was surprise. "If you want to be left alone then fine." He turns to walk away.

"Gene."

He turns to me, "What?"

"If you want you may take me back to section 9. I have a feeling you don't want me around anymore because I caused so much damage and caused so much trouble." I said sadly.

"Serina I don't want to take you back. I want you to stay with me and Melfina and Jim. Don't tell me you don't love me any more." He turned back around.

"Gene I don't want to leave you. And I still love you. I just thought you didn't want me around anymore cause I caused so much damage."

Gene turned back around, "So you think I don't want you anymore!"

"Yes." I replied sadly.

Gene grabs my arms and shakes me, "Look into my eyes Serina! Look into them. Them me what you see?" I turned my face away from him. "Look at me!!" He yelled. 

I look at him. "What is it that you want from me Gene?!?" I demanded. "What is it Gene?"

"Serina, look into my eyes and tell me what you see." Gene says a little calmer.

I do as I was asked. "I see fear."

"Right, I am afraid of losing you. What else do you see?"

"I see my reflection." I smarted off.

"Serina. What do you see in my eyes?!?" Gene yelled. I jumped.

"I … (I stammered) see love and trust." Gene pulled me close and forcing my body into his. He held onto my tightly so I would not runoff. He put his lips to mine, and gave me a quick fearful kiss. "Gene!! What in the world was that for? And what is the matter with you?" I demanded to know.

"Serina, the love you see in my eyes is my love for you. And I'm upset about the fact that you want to leave me."

I got one hand free. I put it gently on the side of his face. "So that's it. You thought that I want to leave you. Well guess what Gene I don't want to leave you, not unless you want me too." I leaned forward and kissed him gently and tenderly on the lips. I pulled away, but he seemed to want more. "Gene can I stay with you for the rest of my life?"

"Yes, but I want you to stay with me longer than that."

"I will Gene, I will." 


End file.
